Until we meet again
by Soultalia
Summary: Human au, set slightly before, during, and shortly after WW2. Set around the lives of Germany and Italy, from when they became friends as chibis to how their lives are affected when they are soldiers! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**{Authors note} **

**Thanks for reading this fanfic! First off, apologies if it is OOC or I've screwed up somewhere, it's my first Hetalia one! But you can help me with that in the reviews :D Second, this part is with chibi Italy, Romano and Germany, but teenage Prussia or something like that xD it'll all become clear later on though!  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of the characters, or Prussia's awesomeness.)**

Germany sat on the hilltop, petting his dogs and dividing his attention between all of them. Summer was going to be here soon, and it would be too hot to spend all of his day outside. The gentle breeze ruffled his blonde hair, making it go all over the place, and the leaves in the tree he was sitting under rustled. His hair kept getting in his eyes because Prussia wouldn't let him gel it back – he had said that, 'a chibi nation is too young to style his hair like that', and that, 'he should at least have his hair like kids his own age, since he dressed in the same clothes an adult would wear.' He thought it was stupid, but since Prussia looked after him, he thought it was only right to do what he said. Well, most of the time at least.

"Hey! Luddy! Get down here!" Prussia called from the bottom of the hill where he was kicking a football around. "I want to practice my kicks! I'll teach you how to play if you do!" The albino put his hands around his mouth so that the little nation would hear him.  
"No, it's fine. I'd much rather be up here, you practice on your own!" the chibi boy shouted back down.

"But Ludwig!" he whined, pouting slightly. "You haven't moved from that spot since you got here! You need to get some exercise if you want to be big and strong like the awesome me!" He smirked at the last part, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine up here! It's too hot to play football and anyway, the dogs will get lonely!" he stated matter-of-factly, even though excuses were just rolling off his tongue. He pulled his dogs closer to him, snuggling in with them slightly to prove his point. He closed his eyes and leant his head back on the rough bark of the tree, ignoring Prussia's complaints as he yelled up, flailing his arms around. The little nation smiled slightly; the cool breeze was really relaxing. The three dogs (or puppies, as he liked to call them, even though Prussia argued that they were too old now) curled up into his feet, and his breaths steadied as he dozed off in the early summer sunshine.

"Get away from him, he could be a pervert or a dickhead or both!" a young voice yelled. He sounded quite angry.

"But fratello! He's all on his own! And his dogs are so pretty!" another voice replied. The voice sounded like a girl, and it was carefree and happy.

"You can get into this if you want, but I'm not staying anywhere near that blonde bastard in case he wakes up!" he first voice continued, and there were loud footsteps as he ran away.

Germany sat up sharply, his head flicking around as he looked for the girl and the boy that he thought were nearby. All he saw was a short boy with light brown hair and a long curl that pointed out of his head. He looked a bit like a girl.

"Why were you talking about me? And where is the other one? I heard two people, where is he hiding?" Germany interrogated, narrowing his eyes, even though he was a similar height to the poor boy.

"I-I just wanted to pet your puppy!" the girly-looking boy whimpered, pointing at Germany's black furred dog. "And you mean Romano? He left, he didn't want you to be a meanie! Your big brother already said that you were nice though, he played football with us!"

Germany squinted at this bubbly boy/girl person, looking around for his brother. He found him at the bottom of the hill, casually leaning against a tree smirking because he'd made his brother make a friend.

"Wait, what did you say your name was?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and rubbing his eyes. He still wasn't fully awake from his nap.

"Feliciano Vargas! But you can call me Feli, or Italy!" Feli smiled at the little german nation. "Your brother said you were called Ludwig, but most people call you Germany!"

"Ja, that's right," he replied gruffly, hoping that this boy would go away soon.  
"Hey! Luddy! Do you and your new friend want to come down here and play football with me? You haven't introduced me to him yet!" he taunted playfully, knowing it would annoy his little brother more than anything. He was too polite to say no in front of someone he barely knew, but despised sports too much to go down and play. The chibi Italian looked up at him hopefully with adorable wide eyes. Germany gasped and was speechless for a moment as he saw them.

"W-well okay then," he stuttered, following Italy as he ran down the hill.

They played for a while, Italy kicking in random directions and breaking all of the rules, Germany getting annoyed that this kid could do whatever he wanted and not playing properly (you could tell by his eye twitching), and Prussia holding his stomach as he was laughing so hard. It was beginning to get colder now it was evening, and Italy was becoming uncomfortable with all the bugs around him.

"I-I should… um… probably be getting home now!" he stammered, swatting at the bugs around him. He kicked the floor slightly and looked down before mumbling, "Germany, can you come over here for a minute? I want to ask you something secret…"

Germany's face went a deep shade of red as he blushed. He couldn't get any words out for a moment and stood there, frozen. Prussia was covering his mouth, stifling his laugh. He pushed his younger brother in the direction of the Italian, and Germany trudged over there reluctantly.

"I wanted to ask you… are we friends?" He spoke quietly, smiling shyly. This didn't really suit him.

"Uh- ja, I think so…" he looked away from the Italian, mumbling and moving his weight from foot to foot, eager to leave this awkward situation.  
"Do you think we could… um… be best friends?" the little brown haired boy asked, raising his head so he was looking Germany in the eye, his bright eyes wide again in the adorable pleading way.

Germany's jaw dropped. He'd only known this boy for hours, and he was already asking to be best friends!? The whole idea was ridiculous, in his opinion. Also, he'd never had a friend – let alone a best friend! The closest to that was Prussia, but he was his big brother, so he didn't really count. Before he could decide on what he should say, he stuttered a word out, making the decision final.

"Sure," he mumbled, wiping his palms on the back of his trousers and kicking grass up on the floor, scuffing up his bright, white nike trainers.

The Italian boy's face erupted into a huge smile as he grabbed Germany's hand, entwining their pinkies to symbolise an unbreakable promise.

"Yay! We will be best friends forever!" he cheered, dancing around and hugging the poor German boy, who just stood there, not knowing what to do.

From a distance, Prussia was watching it all, smiling faintly. He didn't know what the two chibi nations were saying, or why they were hugging and making pinky promises, but he knew that this was a start of a strong relationship that would last forever.

* * *

**{Authors note}**

**xD sorry about the ending, clichéd right? This was a prologue in a way; the next chapter will be set three years later or something, and then the next one ten years later or something! Please review and tell meh what the you think, this is my first time writing a hetalia fanfic so if I've messed any of the characters up or am writing them wrong, let me know! Oh and I'm on summer holidays in a couple o' weeks so I'll be updating frequently then (if you're reading my divergent fanfic you won't believe me... meh...)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~RaRa~ (my sign off has wings because we are all Misha here)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**{Authors note}**

**Kay so this chapter is set a bit in the future, a few years after the last one so Feli and Luddy are both more grown up and Gil is just a bit younger than he is in Hetalia normally! Oh and also the first part of this is based and uses text from a roleplay that Zombiehunterwholovesunicorns and I did, so credits go to her as well!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the characters, Prussia's awesomeness or this plot/title, as my friend Prussia gave me the idea for this fanfic xD)**

Italy sobbed, shaking his hair out of his face, even though it was sticking to him because of his tears. He cuddled into the rock hard arms of the chibi nation standing beside him.

"S-s-s-spider!" he screeched, shaking his arms and hands around in an effort to get it off and throwing his Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets book away from him, into the long, uncut grass at the bottom of the hill.

Germany looked up from his book, not taking his reading glasses off. "Oh, you've reached that part?"

Italy shook his head, "no… no, no!" He ran around the tree which Germany was sitting under so that he wasn't blinded by the sunshine, which would prevent him from reading. "Spider…" he screamed again.

Germany sighed as he put a bookmark to mark the page he was on and walked over to where Italy was stood, frozen, looking for the spider (which he presumed was fairly big for Italy to cause all that fuss – but then again, it was Italy...). "There is nothing here."

Italy shrieked, his eyes widening in fear so that they were the size of the dinner plates he ate pasta off of. "It's run away… It could be anywhere!" He continued screaming, leaping onto his taller and stronger friend's back.

Germany shook him off rather brutally. "Get off of me!" he yelled, frustrated. "How do you expect me to find it if you are causing such a fuss?" he asked as he continued looking for the spider. He looked saw a moving thing that looked like a speck of dirt on Italy's shoulder and picked it up, so it scurried over his hand and up his arm. "Oh, it is tiny!" he complained as he put the spider on the tree.

Italy shuddered. "It touched me…" he whispered, cuddling into Ludwig and crying onto his shoulder.

He smiled weakly. "It's okay now, don't worry."

"But what if it comes back?" he asked, pouting.

"Then I'll get rid of it again, ja?"

"Si! Thank you Doitsu!" he shouted, skipping down the hill and picking up his book. The grass had grown long now and the tree was much bigger than when they met here a few years ago. The Italian got his foot caught in the grass and tripped, falling face down. Germany ran down the hill in order to help him up.

Germany frowned at being called Doitsu. Italy had taken a liking to calling him that, and now it was what he called him most of the time. He'd said that a friend of his who spoke in a language called Japanese had told him that that's what Germany was in his language.

"It's dangerous! Someone needs to cut this grass, it is a safety hazard!" he yelled furiously, clenching his fists. He was a lot stronger and taller than he was a few years ago, and he was no longer as chubby as he used to be.

"When do you think they will cut it? I miss playing football with you…" he asked quietly, crying softly due to the graze on his knee.

"I'm not sure Ita-chan," he replied truthfully and simply, helping the short Italian boy up. He was just as disappointed as Feli was. Every day since they'd first met under the tree three years ago, they came down to the spot at the bottom of the hill and played together. However, 6 months ago the people who used to look after the field sold it, and therefore the grass was no longer cut or litter removed. Italy and Germany hadn't played together for months, and they both yearned to play each other again. It was the way they bonded, and they'd both become incredibly good at the sport from it.

"We should find a new place to play!" he suggested cheerfully, forgetting that he'd ever hurt himself.

Germany froze. A new place? No… they couldn't… This was _their _special place, and he'd stay here even if it meant hurting himself by falling in the long grass or cutting himself on the rubbish lying around.

"I'm sure they'll cut it soon," he smiled, arching his back to stretch it out. "Well I should probably be getting home now, Prussia will be wondering what I've got up to!" he chuckled, walking off. "Bye Italy!"

"Bye!" he said, sitting down at the bottom of the hill picking flowers and arranging them in pretty bouquets.

Germany smiled as he walked away - Italy always looked so sweet and innocent. Sometimes he wondered if he'd always be like that, or if the hardships of life would tear it away from him, leaving him strong and hard or weak and scared and alone in the world.

Italy sat there consumed in thought, '_I wonder what's for lunch...I hope it's pasta...is it pasta. If not I'll just make some...or do we have pasta at home...homemade tastes better though...but I'll need ingredients...better go to the shops!'_He stood up and brushed the grass off of his clothes, skipping quite quickly to the shops.

Germany furrowed his brows, turning around and finding Italy skipping about ten metres behind him. "Why are you following me?"

"I..I'm not...I was just wondering what was for tea, which made me think about pasta and..then it made me want pasta for tea and then then I wanted homemade pasta so I needed ingredients so I need the shops!" he replied, grinning.

"You're cooking?!" he looked astounded, even Germany didn't cook for himself. "Doesn't Austria or Hungary look for you?" Germany was quite shocked. There was him thinking that Italy was irresponsible, yet he cooked for himself, which was a responsibility even Germany didn't have!

"I can cook pasta! I don't mind! I spend most of my time cleaning anyway, cooking's fun!" he replied, smiling.

"But that's not your job!" he shouted, quite angry that Italy was made to do this.

"I don't mind doing these jobs, but I really need to go now before the shops close!" he said, smiling sweetly and innocently.

"You do know your way right? And have money?" he asked sceptically.

"I've been there once or twice…" he mumbled, searching in his pockets and taking out seven or so euros. "I have some euros! I only need one or two ingredients so I think I'll be fine!" he smiled.

"Well okay then, bye," he said frowning.

"Teehee! Bye!" he said, skipping away.

Germany walked away quickly, hoping the Italian didn't get lost.


End file.
